Auditions
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Kowloon can't tell if he's being overly paranoid, or does he has the right to be for these auditions?
1. Chapter 1

Both humans and animals were sitting in or lining up to the auditorium to the musical of the Wizard of Oz, a possible chance that Possum King can join Big Green because of their acting and singing skills. There are many people who would want the main roles of this play.

"Hope, maybe you should pick a different role." Kowloon said to the pink and white monkey.

Coincidently, Second Squad, Hope, and Sunshine were standing in line close to each other. The white wolf narrowed her eyes, but said with a smirk, "Why? Do you want to be Dorothy?" Sunshine let out a laugh.

"No! I rather be the scarecrow." Kowloon said.

"How fitting." Sunshine said with that same smirk still on her face.

"You kind of walked into that one." Alpha Girl said, unamused with this.

"Sunshine..." Hope quietly hissed, hating the fact that she's standing between the two so she have to hear the two argue.

"Shut up! Look, I just thought Hope would like to do something different besides the main role." Kowloon said, trying his best not to punch the wolf in the face.

"Because you know if Hope gets the role of Dorothy, then I'm Toto, which means that we have to work together on this musical." Sunshine said, smiling.

"...No. I mean, how are you so sure you'll get the role of Toto?"

"I work well with Hope, and I can sing, even though Toto doesn't sing in this musical. Just imagine if Mystique Sonia got the main role, who would be her Toto?"

"...Yaksha."

"Exactly. It's impossible to think of Sonia without her Yaksha as her sidekick."

"He's more of a servant if you ask me."

"Whatever. You just hate the thought of the both of us working together even for this one time because of what happened a long time ago."

"You haven't let that other event go either, Sunshine." Hope said, glancing back at the wolf.

The wolf only pouted in response. The pink and white monkey quietly groaned in frustration, then said, "Okay, that's it. We're changing our act." Sunshine's eyes widen as Hope grab the wolf's tail and drag her out of their sight.

"Nooo!" Sunshine howled, clawing at the ground. "It was going to be funny! We baked pie props! We asked Harper to be in this!"

"We can make this work." Hope nonchalantly said.

"...That went much better that I thought." Kowloon said, sounding a bit worried for a moment.

"Seriously, just because Hope's changing her act doesn't mean she wouldn't get the part. Musicals are practically her bread and butter." Alpha Girl said. "I highly doubt that it would be bad if you possibly work with Sunshine just this once. We're not even sure that if you'll get the part!"

"She literally tried to kill us."

"Okay, that's honestly a horrible thing, but... at least she only did that once and haven't attempted it again. That's pretty much the best thing an attempted murderer can do." Alpha Girl shrugged.

"Freezing to death is pretty much one of the worst thing to die of, and I was the only one punished by the commander because of those two and the wolf barely got punished herself for trying to **murder us**."

The people in front and behind them, including the other members of Second Squad, seemed to be trying to space themselves away from the two, hoping they won't hear more of this conversation.

"You also realize that was also because you lied to Hope just to prove a point and it horribly backfired!" Alpha Girl practically exclaimed. "So stop trying to make yourself the victim. It's been YEARS since then."

Kowloon just stayed quiet, not wanting to talk anymore. He hopes that this doesn't somehow backfires on him.

 _I think I just jinxed myself._ Kowloon somewhat nervously thought. _But hey... what can they do this time?_


	2. Chapter 2

In Big Green's auditorium, Commander Apetrully, Woo the Wise, and Parrot King would judge each audition for who would fit a part in the musical. Each audition could either be a solo or a duet or any kind of multiple partner act as the rest of people usually sit in the seats to either wait or watch the auditions.

In some of those seats were Second Squad, waiting for their turns. Kowloon try to remember his act as he heard Archer said, "I wonder what the two is going to do."

"I didn't know that you even like their acts." Kowloon commented, knowing he meant Hope and Sunshine.

"How can we ignore them when they practically sing songs in the cafeteria all day long?" Hurricane said. "At least they're very good at it."

It's true. Hope and Sunshine were always known for their singing in Big Green. It was usually a really peppy song when they ever sing, or for a little more rare occasion, a sort of romantic as an attempt to make a nice 'mood' for any lovers out there. Their moments on that little stage were usually entertaining and sometimes a couple of members of Big Green were excited to see them perform.

Kowloon look at the stage to notice a head poking between the curtains, which belongs to Hope. His eyes widen as he thought, _Wait. How did she get on stage when she left the line before?!_ The warrior was just shock about this.

The pink and white monkey smiled and said, "I'm auditioning for... about any parts in this musical. Lead, flying monkey. I'm okay with anything actually."

As Hope's head disappears into the curtains, Kowloon thought, _At least she kept her word._

The curtains parted, revealing the set up. It was a table and three seats. In those seats were Hope, Sunshine, and Harper the Harpy Eagle Queen. No one wasn't really suspecting her, though Hope does have her connections with the queen.

The three animals were dressed in clothing. Hope was wearing a rather royal-looking tailcoat in lavender and a black bowtie, Sunshine wore a bright red handkerchief and a gold hoop earring on her right ear, and Harper wore an official-looking black buttoned up shirt with golden buttons and a high collar. Each of them had a rather sinister look on their faces, though that doesn't really make them sinister looking themselves because of how goofy they usually are.

 _This is definitely new. I'm surprise Hope thought of this so quickly._ Kowloon thought to himself.

Then the music starts.

Hope: **We are friends,**

 **Are we not?**

Sunshine: **And our interests are the same**

Harper: **We collaborate**

S: **And trust in fate**

 **To parcel out the blame**

Ho: **There are ends we've all got**

 **That can justify the means**

The three move in closer to each other with smirks on their faces.

S: **We negotiate**

The wolf made sure her smile shows off her sharp teeth.

Ha: **Then fabricate the facts behind the scenes**

The harpy eagle was writing on a piece of paper until...

Ho: **Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden**

Hope drag a match across the table, then lit Harper's paper on fire. Yet the queen didn't look distraught, moving even closer to her.

S: **Safe from the balanced sheet of those you trust**

 **Because history is a story told by the winners of the fight**

 **You imply a little**

Ho: **Lie a little**

 **Testifying**

Ha: **Try a little**

Ho & Ha: **Sailor~**

For some reason, Hope and Harper smirk at each other when they sang that last part.

Ho: **Who's gonna question what goes on**

 **In the middle of the night?**

 **Not a tinker**

S: **Not a tailor**

Ho: **Not his father or Mercedes**

Ha: **Or a jailor~**

As Harper chuckles at her line like it was a joke, Hope looks away from the harpy eagle, looking annoyed, but soon was smiling at the two of them a few moments later.

Ho: **So we all are agreed**

 **Let's be vigilant and wise**

S: **We must all pretend our naive friend**

 **Was caught in his own lies**

 **For our plan to succeed**

 **We must share but one belief**

 **Edmond Dantes stays and ends his days**

 **Inside the Chateau d'lf!**

For some reason, it clicked in Kowloon's mind that these three might be planning something for him.

Ho: **Where the softest things**

 **He'll touch are stones and darkness**

 **Deep in a craggy isle**

 **And dungeon's keep**

Ha: **Because history's a story told by**

 **The men who makes the law**

S: **We supply a little lie**

Ho: **To help the gullible to buy a little fable**

Hope waves a little bag of what one could presume as coins, looking pretty smug.

Ha: **What will become of the**

 **Righteous men who fashioned Dantes's flaws?**

S: **The rich**

Ho: **And well respected**

Ha: **Are no more to be rejected at our table**

Ho: **I'll be a comfort in her time**

 **Of grief and anguish**

Hope over dramatically looks sad, putting her hand on her forehead.

Ho: **I'll be Mercedes's**

 **Ever faithful acolyte**

 **Every night~**

Harper looks uncomfortable, slowly sliding away from the pink and white monkey because of the flirty look on the monkey's face with wiggling eyebrows for extra effect. Then Harper gently push Hope away from her.

Ha: **And part of me wishes**

 **Dantes didn't have to languish**

Grief appears over the harpy eagle until the monkey suddenly stood up as Sunshine smirks.

Ho: **But I can see**

 **It's him or me**

S: **Let him sit there**

 **And rot until he's forgot**

Ho: **LET HIM ROT!**

When Hope suddenly sings/shouts that line and slams her hands on the table, Kowloon felt chills run down his spine as now the other two stood up with her.

Ha, Ho, & S: **History's a story**

 **By the people who survive!**

Ha: **Let me sign and then initial**

S: **It's the truth**

 **It's officially the story**

Ho: **What if the cost is one young man**

 **So the three of us can survive?**

Ha: **He's a price we have to pay**

Ho: **So live and fight another day**

 **For love and glory**

S: **He was standing in the way**

 **A threat to justice in Marseille**

Ha: **So goes the story!**

Ho: **Stick to the story!**

S, Ha, & Ho: **Here ends the story!**

There was just silence for a while until a few humans and animals clap for the performance. This was surprisingly different than any other performance the two had done in the past, along with the fact that they let Harper of all animals to join in and that the song they sang can be defiantly described as a 'villain song.' That's actually what Kowloon is afraid of.

 _Oh, come on. You're over thinking this._ Kowloon thought. _Who would actually sing a song that would practically spell out their plans? Hey, maybe they're not planning anything._

"That's quite... interesting. What made you think to use this song for the audition?" Woo the Wise ask, quietly tapping his pencil on the table.

"Oh, we were just inspired by Kowloon to change up our act." Hope said with a wide smile.

 _Don't say that!_ Kowloon thought.

"So, anyway we hope that we get a part." Sunshine said with a smile exactly like Hope's.

"I'm just here because they needed someone to play Villefort." Harper said, smiling just like them yet nervous at the same time.

 _They're planning something, aren't they?_ Kowloon though, feeling a bit sick to his stomach.


End file.
